A Country Worth Saving
by xXRoderich-EdelsteinXx
Summary: Who would have ever expected the years to catch up with the Austrian Nation? Here came a war that would tear his country apart. Here is where he would lose all of his independence and all of his pride.


**Warning:**  
>This is going to be a Yaoi in later chapters. There will be Lemon. All characters belong to their original creators. I do not own!<p>

Who would have ever expected the years to catch up with the Austrian Nation? Here came a war that would tear his country apart. Here is where he would lose all of his independence and all of his pride.

Austria laid on the ground, blood coming down the side of his face. Once again, he was in a war that lead to his defeat. He couldn't take any more of this. His country was in ruins and the other Nations were planning to split it in four. Who would he go to? Who would he belong to?

He shakily sat up and on his knees, he looked to the sky. This had never been a good idea. He never wanted to be a part of this. Shaking his head, he watched as the other Nations cleaned the mess; the soldiers lying about, his soldiers. Sighing one last time, he stayed kneeling there, waiting for the inevitable. He wouldn't be compliant when he was with the other Nation of course. His pride wouldn't let him.

The Nations walked around him as he kneeled there waiting for his fate to come to him and take him to where he wouldn't be able to see his own country for many years. One nation stood behind him; watching him from a distance. This once strong nation; the one that had ruled as the Hapsburg Empire now knelt before the other Nations. He was being watched by one Nation he had never expected to feel anything for.

He stood as the other countries finished and turned to him. Standing up straight, he looked all of them in the eyes. He would never let them see him broken and torn like this ever again. Once he was free, it would never happen again.

"Roderick… We the Nations have chosen what shall be done with you." Arthur spoke up above all of the others. He frowned at him sadly and turned to France. "Francis will be the one to care for you, until we see you fit to have your country back…"

Roderick watched as the Frenchman walked about his home in a hurry. They both were not happy about this arrangement, but it had to be done. What else could be done? No other Nation would take him. Nobody wanted a Nation that had turned its back on everyone.

In all truth, Roderick saw the betrayal differently. Ludwig was forced to stay with Arthur, Gilbert was given to Ivan, but Roderick would go to Francis. They had to be separated from each other, even if Roderick had never totally wanted to be a part of the war to begin with. He was only brought into the war after Gilbert disobeyed Roderick's declaration of neutrality. Why did he have to be punished on account of him?

Roderick was brought out of his thoughts when the Frenchman looked at him with a frown, "Are you going to change out of those war torn clothes? Or are you going to just stand there in a daze and look awful the whole time?"

He couldn't help but let out a low growl and grab at the clothes Francis attempted to hand over to him. Taking the clothes, he walked to the bathroom that was designated to him and undressed his sore muscles. The war had lasted way too long and the marks to prove it were strewn across his alabaster skin. He took a step into the shower and looked at his hands as he turned on the water.

For the longest time, he stood there watching the dry blood and dirt wash away a little of the evidence of the attacks. Frowning, he turned his head away and closed his eyes in disgust. He will never be the Nation he used to be and it pained him to see his pain and past washed away like that.

He heard a knock at the door and turned to see through the frosted glass, who was at the door, when it was opened. It was Francis, but he held something in his hand.

"Here, use this on those cuts… they'll scar if you don't treat them…" He attempted to smile. "If you need, I will treat the ones you cannot get to."

"I don't think I need any more help than what you people have already given me.." Roderick growled back, his voice sharp and cold. He turned back around and listened as the door was shut again.

He stepped out of the shower and dressed. Looking down at the small container in contempt, he sighed and took his shirt back off. He looked into the mirror and opened the container, taking a small amount and rubbing it on a small wound. He hissed in discomfort. Of course it wouldn't feel good; this was something he deserved after all.

He covered the strange gel again and walked out of the bathroom, grabbing his shirt as he did. Francis was sitting on the bed as he walked through the door. He glared at the other Nation and made it obvious that he was not pleased to see him. "What do you want, Francis? Haven't I been tortured enough? Are you here to gloat at me? To rub my face in the ground and flaunt out the fact that I am once again weak and I should not be a country, just as everyone has done to Gilbert?"

Gilbert was his cousin and only a few hours after arriving at Francis' house he found out that the country of Prussia will no longer exist. Gilbert was just a man without a country anymore. Would he be next? He couldn't think of what it would be like.

"No, monsieur, you will remain a country. We simply believe that you are in a state, not fit to see over your country. We are looking out for your well-being…" Francis watched him sadly as the Austrian walked painfully on, in an attempt to ignore him.

"Why don't you just leave me be?" Roderick looked out the window and waved him away. Francis nodded and walked out locking the door behind him further showing that he had to be here. He had no choice in the matter.

Taking a deep breath, he turned back around and went to the bed. This was going to be a miserable set of years if he couldn't get over this defeat. The war had nearly torn all the countries apart. It was only acceptable that he suffer for many years in the home of the man he hated. Laying down face first in the pillows, he huffed.

It wasn't more than a few moments before he heard Francis at the door again. "Monsieur, did you put that stuff on your wounds? Did you get it on the ones on your back?"

"Why do you insist on bothering me? Can't I just suffer alone?" He looked to the salve that was given to him. Sitting back up, he huffed. "Nein… I did not get the ones on my back, but I do not need your help. You didn't help me when I needed it the most…" He looked off to the side as the door opened and the Frenchman stared at him confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"My country called for help, but no one came!" He glared up at him, with distaste. "Germany and Prussia were both bothering me about joining their movement! I went for help, I claimed to be neutral! None of that helped…" He stopped himself and took a deep breath. "You countries are all the same… leave me alone…"

Ooc: I hope this is an okay place to end it. I will be possibly doing more than this on it, but for now I figured it was time to upload another story. I am sorry if the characters seem a bit Ooc. Enjoy! and please Comment or review or both!


End file.
